A Different Illustration
by Cathiee
Summary: The Sweet Candy is gone. She left with Deborah. After Deborah left Sweet Amors, Haven (Candy/OC) light and happy attitude left with her. What was left behind was an isolated and very angry Candy. CastielxOC Don't like, Don't Read
1. Changed

**This story is set after episode 17 of My Candy Love and goes down a different path. Instead of Candy forgiving everyone, she isolates herself from them, only talking to a few people.**

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE, JUST MY OC HAVEN.**

"W-Wait… I was kidding… She wanted so much to make me look mean that I wanted to joke around as if it was real…" Deborah was interrupted of Rosa.

"That's enough now, Deborah. We heard everything." Violette looked like she was going to cry.

"Y-You really think that we are a school of… Idiots?"

"B-But no! Of course not! It was a joke! You know that I love you Violette! You don't know.. Why doesn't anyone believe me? After all that we've done together, you won't take my word because of a tiny little joke?"

Iris glared at her. "I doubted Haven for a reason far less important than this one…"

"Castiel… Believe me, please… Kitten…"

"I think that it's time you leave Deborah. Definitively." Even I felt this chills from that one. I felt stronger knowing that she ran away crying real tears. Rosa and Lye looked at me sadly, knowing what I was going to do. I pulled m hood up over my eyes and walked to my detention classroom, feeling the weight of everyone's eyes silently, staring at me. Castiel grabbed my shoulder as I walked away.

"Haven, I-" I stopped him before me could continue.

"Shut up, and leave me alone." I said coldly, pulling my shoulder out of his grasp.

The sweet Haven is gone. She left with Deborah.

(=^.^=)

It's been a couple of months since the Deborah incident. I've was able to be excused for the time period I was gone. Kentin gave me self defence classes. He's become a brother to me. Rosa visits me daily, giving me the work I've missed from school. Lye (Lysander) tells me whats happened socially, though, sometimes he forgets. I've let my hair grow out long, instead of cutting it into the short cut I had before. I'm supposed to go back to school today. I know what I have to deal with. Violette, Iris, Peggy, Melody and... Castiel. They need to get used to the new me fast or there's going to be a problem.

"Haven?!" Someone yells out my name as I walk into the hall. I keep walking. I'm not ready for him, not yet. I go to my locker and open it up in record time. "Haven! Please, talk to me." Castiel runs up but stops as I feel someone stand behind me. "Leave her alone Red Head." I smirk. Thank you Kentin. I hear a band next to me along with a blur of brown hair.

"Leave her alone my ass four eyes." I spread out my hand to tell Kentin to stand down. He nods as I turn around to face a different person. His hair was the same, but he had changed the way he dressed, his eyes where harder, making them more irresistible, his lips were- No stop it brain, we're here to... we're here to... I don't know why I'm here. I just know that I don't need anyone, anymore.

"You've changed." I state. He smiled. Not smirked, smiled. One of those smiles you rarely see from this jerk. "You haven't." He said as he reached out to take my hood off, letting my long, dark red hair loose, as it fell down my back. "You'll be surprised." I say smirking as I reach out my hand to Kentin who is _still_ on the floor. "See you around." I say nodding to Kentin.

(=^.^=)

**Okay, so this is my first story, I hope it's good.**

**Fav, Review and add me on MCL - Vampirest**


	2. Impression

**Hey, just to let you know that I get writers block, a lot, so this may be a slow story. Enjoy.**

**I DON'T OWN MY CANDY LOVE, ONLY MY OC HAVEN CANDIE.**

The class chatter stopped as I walked into the classroom. All eyes on me. Some looked at me sadly, some with hope. I smirked. Now was the time to make my second, first impression. I lifted my head looking straight at any random person, which happened to be Amber.

"What are you looking at?" I asked harshly. I walked over to the desk near Alexy and sat down with a huff. I looked around again, to see everyone still looking at me. "I said what are you looking at?" I snapped and everyone adverted their eyes. I heard Armin and Kentin try to cover up their laughs by coughing and I couldn't help but smile. This is the new Haven Candie, and I'm not going to let anyone get in my way again.

(=^.^=)

"So In 1856 the King of Scotland…" Mr Farazie continued with his speech about the time of old. I on the other hand was about to fall asleep because of how boring this talk was and how I already knew the subject. My eyelids were half closed and I was looking out the window. "Miss Candie maybe you would like to answer this question." Mr Farazie said as he came over to my desk. I sighed, "No thanks I'm good." I said sighing. Armin chuckled and Mr Farazie flinched. "I insist. What do you know about Scotland 1853?" I turned my head to Mr Farazie glaring at him.

"What do you want to know? The National Association for the Vindication of Scottish Rights, the sunken ship Annie Jane or do you want to know about the terrible death of John Struthers?" He seemed taken aback. "Look, unlike some people, I actually know shit and I keep up with my work. When I bored, it mean I already know whatever you're talking about in you monotone voice, so leave me alone so I can continue pretending that I'm learning stuff that I already know."

The good thing about Mr Farazie is that he's easy to push over. He doesn't like getting in trouble from the principle or a student, so he left me alone for the rest of the class and I got no detention from him either, much to my delight. I walked out to the second classroom where Armin played his video games and where Alexy and Kentin hanged out. Kentin and Alexy were sitting next to each other and Alexy was teasing Kentin about his clothing. Armin turned his head away from his game and whispered to me, "I swear, they're going to end up dating one day." I laughed at the thought of Kentin and Alexy holding hands.

"What's so funny?" Alexy asked as he and Kentin turned around. I shook my head and continued laughing. "Nothing!" Armin said as he went back to his game smiling. Kentin got off the desk he was sitting on and grabbed Armin's game consol. "No, tell us." He said gruffly. Armin put his hands up. "I'll never tell!" he yelled. Alexy smiled evilly. "You might not, but she will." He said grabbing my cheeks and pulling them. I tried hitting them away, but he wouldn't let go. "OW! That hurts Alexy! Kentin! Help me!" I yelled. "Only if you tell me what's so funny." He said.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a very pissed Rosalya. I pinched Alexy's hands and he let go of my face. "Hey Rosa, what's wrong?" I ask. "Stupid Peggy and Iris keep asking about you and what happened to you. Oh my god! It's like Deborah never happened! It's so stupid." Rosa huffed as she sat next to me. "Did you say it was Deborah?" I asked. "No. I said 'It was their fault that you changed.' Then all they did was look at me like I was crazy. They are just so obvious!" She crossed her arms. Armin and I laughed. "You don't have to tell me that." I say patting her shoulder. "Yeah! But it was good that some of us weren't, isn't that right General Green Eyes?" Alexy said as he put his arm over Kentin's shoulders.

Rosalya looked a the two of them and said bluntly, "You know, you two would make a cute couple." Armin and looked at each other and the room filled with laughter. "Well I don't see what's so funny, Haven and Castiel would make a cute couple too." At that I stopped laughing and got up miffed. "I have to go." I say as I put my hood over my eyes and storm out of the classroom.

As I walked out the door, I bumped into someone who covered my mouth and dragged me down to the basement. My assailant took his hand off of my mouth. In seconds I threw him over my shoulder and onto a mattress that, luckily for Castiel, was there. "What the hell Castiel!" I yelled. "I thought I was being kidnapped and then raped!" Castiel looked shocked at the thought, but then smiled. "Only you, ironing board would think that. At least some of the old Haven is still in there." He said pointed in my chest as he sat up. "Don't test me _Kitten._" I say back. I try to walk off, but that red headed jerk grabs my hand, pulls me down and then pins me under him.

My heart flies to the moon and back being this close to him. No, stop it brain. Stop it, stop it, stop it! "Damn it Haven, stop running from me. You've been avoiding me all day." He yells into my face. "Dude, I'm right here. No need to shout." I murmur looking away "Now can you get off me?" I asked over sweetly, but glaring at him. "I've been trying to talk to you all day. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." My heart jumps at that statmen… NO! QUIT IT BRAIN!

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry for… for everything." Castiel looked into my eyes. "But here's what I'm not sorry for. I'm not sorry for breaking up with that bitch. I'm not sorry for not forgiving that idiot president of ours. And I'm not sorry for this." Castiel lowered his head, making our faces inches apart.

_Click. _Rosalya phone camera went off. Behind her was a smiling Alexy. A laughing Armin and a very pissed Kentin. Castiel glared at Rosalya and mumbled something that sound like _mud and beach._ He got off of me (finally) and stormed over to Rosalya to grab her phone, but Kentin moved in the way. "Piss off Hot Head. She's already sent it to her laptop." He said smirking. "That's not what I'm angry about Four-eyes." Castiel stormed out of the basement.

"How long were you there?" I asked, getting up. "Long enough." Rosalya said smiling. "I told you they were a cute couple." Kentin gaged and Armin burst out laughing. "Not funny." I say as I glare at Armin, who just keeps off laughing. His laughter is soo contagious, and soon, I find myself smiling and laughing with him.


	3. Story

**I'm SOOO Sorry this took so long. School was a pain, BUT now I'm on holidays (FINALLY) So I'm back with this new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Shout out to PrincessZaffiaBlizzardFrostik my first reviewer.**

I was sitting next to Lysander watching the snow fall outside the window. The religion teacher was talking in a monotone voice. Armin was asleep and Castiel kept tapping me on the shoulder. Talk about annoying. I turned back to the teacher to listen to whatever she was talking about.

"So now you go into partners and write a story about Christmas. I has to be related in some way to the bible. After which you'll swap stories with your partners. Okay... Yes Kim?" She asked annoyed. "Can we choose our partners." The teacher shook her head. "No, I've selected your partners so you'll be in a group of a boy and girl. Here are your groups. Iris and Lysander. Nathaniel and Melody. Alexy and Violette. Amber and..." Oh chocolate muffins. With my stupid luck I'll be put in a group with Castiel for sure. "Haven and Castiel..." Freaking called it. I pouted at Lysander as he got up and moved to go sit with Iris.

"So are you going to stop ignoring me now?" The stupid red head asked. I rolled my eyes. "Like hell. Lets just start." Castiel smirked. "Some thing just never change. Are you still little miss goody two shoes, trying to do all her work." I turned to face him. "No. The faster I do this, the less amount of time I have to spend with you." I snap. Castiel put's his hand over his heart in fake pain. "Aw. I thought we were friends during that little scene." He said as he pointed out the door. A small blush covered my cheeks. "In your f**king dreams." I say. He laughed and whispered in my ear. "Who told you that I f**k you in my dreams."

What. The. Hell.

He then start writing. I shook of the violated feeling and started to write too. I had read something about King Herald that killed all the baby boys to try to kill Jesus. I started to write. After ten minutes of writing our teacher told us to switch papers. I passed mine to Castiel without looking at him and he passed me his. He looked at me and started to read my story aloud.

"Once upon a time when the air was crisp and clean a train made of ginger bread, icing, pinwheels and sugar chugged down the rail of clouds in the sky and as it passed the Christmas star over Bethlehem, it let out a hearty sigh in joyous of the Lord's birth." I shrugged. He continued. "Suddenly far but near, the train heard a child's scream but he ignored it. Then there was another cry and another. The train went to see what it was. It was a baby boy that had been thrown out of the house by it';s mother to try and save it from King Herald's wraith. The train felt sorry for the child so it let the baby stay in it's passenger seats. Then it went to the next child and then the next."

"So all though the night the train collected all the abandoned children though out Bethlehem and before the sun set, the train flew up to the Christmas Star where the baby boys were sent up into Heaven." I smiled as I look out the window. "What are you? Five?" I sighed and turned back to him. "Christmas is supposed to be full of fluff. Anyway lets see you do any better." I said as I picked up his story.

I read his aloud. "Once upon a time there was a girl who was related to Jesus. She went to school one day but she was bullied and left alone. Then, months later she came back, and the boy who loved her tried to make her happy again, but she would just push him away. One day, the boy pinned her to a wall and confessed to her and kissed her. He said "I love you Haven. I love you a lot you know. Probably more then I should. I need you to keep me calm. I need you to keep me sane. Do you care for me?"

I blushed. "Castiel... I-" The bell cut me off and Castiel walked out of the classroom to go home. I looked at the bottom of the page where a box was drawn. Inside the box there was a firework. "I-I don't understand." I said.

After class I meet up with Rosa to at the cafe down the road from the school and told her about the story. She listened intently and then squealed. "Oh my GOD!" She jumped up and down in her seat. I looked at her seriously. "But i don't understand what it means Rosa! What do I do?" I ask. She rolls her eyes. "Okay. So the story was about you and him see. That's why your name is used right?" I blink at her. "I know that but-" she puts her finger over my lips. "But nothing. He likes you - no. He loves you." I nod once trying to take it in. "And..." I say pushing her on. "I think... Yes! I think he wants to meet you at the Christmas firework night that's held in the park each year."

I look at her. "But... I don't know when that is. Plus, I don't have anything to wear." Rosa rolled her eyes again. "That's why I'm here." She said as she paid for our drinks and dragged me out of the cafe. "The fireworks are tonight, and I'm going to make you a dress that other girls would die for." She smiled. "To my house!" She said as she pointed forward. I laughed nervously as other people walking down the street looked at us funny.

**Merry Christmas everyone. I'll try to update soon!**


	4. Royal

"Rosa! Are you done yet? We've been here for hours!" Leigh and Lysander laughed as I rolled around on the bed. I glared at them. "And what are you two laughing at?" I ask. The two brothers looked at each other and laughed again. "I don't understand... How is something that cute that scary?" Leigh asked. I blushed. "Hey... You're supposed to be Rosalya's boyfriend flirt-face." I say as Lysander shook his head. "And DONE!" Rosa said as she walked out of her dressing room and grab my hand.

I was pulled forcefully into a dressing room that was bigger than my bedroom. There was a sewing desk with all different types of thread and fabrics. There were shelves upon shelves of shoes, isles of dresses, shirts and skirts. I looked around in awe. "Rosa! You have your own mall!" I said jumping up and down. "I know! Now come here so I can put you into this dress." A couple of minutes later I looked at myself in the full length mirror. "Do you like it? The theme for this year is Christmas royalty. You're totally going to win Winter Queen with that dress! I'll be right back. I'm going to put on mine!" I nodded as I spun around in the mirror.

The dress I was wearing made me look like a princess. I wore a simple strapless white dress with gold sequins circling around it in lines. That was layered under a shorted red dress with floral patterns at it's bottom, plain red at it's top and lace tips. The corset that matched the red dress was red with three gold lines going from the front to the back with a rose as it's starting point. The sleeves were red with white fur at it's tips. She had put me in warm, red snow shoes so I could walk around easily, but no one would see my feet os the dress covered them. To top it all off, Rosa put a red ribbon in my hair. "All we need now, is the crown." She said laughing.

Rosa's dress was beautiful too, but simpler in design. She wore a light purple dress that stopped at her mid thigh. From there she wore white, thick stockings with light purple snow flakes. She wore a short, white furry top that stopped just above her stomach. Her hair was done up in a flowy bun and little crystal snowflakes were placed perfectly in her hair.

"Wow Rosa. I mean... just wow." I say, struggling to find my words. She laughed. "Come on, lets show the boys." We walked out of her dressing room. "Hey! We're ready." Rosa said as she walked out. "May I introduce, Her Royal Highness, Princess Haven!" I walked out slowly, so I didn't crinkle the dress. "Hey." I said to Lysander. "Rosa. You've outdone yourself." Leigh said in awe of his girlfriend and myself. Lysander ben down on one knee and said. "May I have the honour to take the Princess to the ball?" He said as he put out his hand. I laughed. "You may." I said taking it.

(TIME SKIP!)

As we arrived at the snow covered park I began to feel nervous. I twiddled with my thumbs as we walked down to meet Kentin, Armin, Alexy and Nathaniel who were all talking. "Hey guys!" Rosa said as she ran over to them. The boys turned around to greet us. I blushed as they all stared at me. Kentin was the first to snap out of his daze. "Haven, you look stunning. If I was that red head git, I would never let you go." I laughed as he hugged me. Alexy pouted. "Kentin. Don't go checking out other girls. It's not fair!" Kentin laughed. "Okay Alexy. I just wanted to give Haven a hug." he said as he put an arm over Alexy. Well... Something was going on there...

One of the event managers came over to us and asked if we were entering the Winter Queen competition. I said yes while Rosa turned it down. I looked at her strangely. "You're not going to compete?" I ask. "No! This is your night Haven. Now you have to go line up. The rest of us will try to find Castiel. Yes, even you Nat." she rolled her eyes. "Ready?" She asked me. I nodded.

Castiel still hadn't been found. Maybe he didn't come. Maybe his story was a joke. That was what I was thinking as I walk up on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen! These are you Winter Queen Choices! First we have Miss Amber as the ice queen dress!" Amber's dress clashed strangely with her hair. A couple of claps were heard form the audience. "Next we have Miss Megan the ginger bread girl!" Megan was about eight years old as was very shy. A lot of people clapped for her. I told myself that if I won, I would give the basket of chocolate to her. "Third, we have Mrs Cassandra in a dress made of Holly." A couple of people laughed. It was a weird dress choice. "And, last, but certainly not least, we have Miss Haven as the Christmas Princess." Silence was all I heard. Then a loud applause erupted from the park. Even Mrs Cassandra clapped and Megan smiled at me." I smiled back. "I think we have a winner. Congratulations Miss Haven, The Christmas Princess. May you please come forward to receive your prize.

The prize for winning this thing was a crown and a basket of goodies. I smiled sheepishly as the microphone was passed to me. "Thank you everyone for this honour. I would like to thank all my friends who helped me, in particular, my friend Rosa, who made this dress. And before I go, I think that this," I held up the basket, "Should go to someone else. I turned around to Megan who looked like she was going to cry. She must of really wanted this badly. "Everyone Queen has to have a Princess right. Can you help me in congratulating Princess Megan." I said. Everyone clapped and some people wooped. Megan looked at me shocked. I motioned her to come forward and gave her the basket. She smiled and waved at everyone happily. "We'll that wraps that up! Have a very Merry Christmas everyone!" The manager said as Mega and I walked down from the stage.

Megan gave me a big hug. "Thank you! I can't believe you did that!" She said. I laughed and hugged her back. "I just think everyone should be called a princess, and tonight, was your night." I said. "Merry Christmas Haven!" Megan said as she walked off to her mum. "I guess something never change. You still always try to make everything right." Someone said as they hugged me from behind. "You came." Castiel whispered in my ear. I shivered. "I had to." I say back. I felt his face drop. He let go of me and walked back. "Oh." He said. "You had to." He said angrily as turned around. "So you didn't want to see me." My eyes widened at his remark. "No I-" He cut me off. "I tell you that I care for you, and you just blow me off like I'm nothing!" He starts yelling at me and I flinch. "Castiel, please just-" I say as I walk forward. "Just what?" he snaps.

I freeze. I waned to say so many things to him. But I couldn't. He started walking away. "How?" I say. He turned around. "How do you do it? I left everything behind so I wouldn't be like this. I left school to become stronger, and I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for you again. I promised myself that I would get hurt again. B-but how? Every time your near me you're able to break though everything I put up to protect myself. And when I finally let you though, you walk away." I say, as tears start to fall down my cheeks. "I had to be here. I had to be here because I'm lost without you. I had to be here because when I'm alone, all I can think about is you. I had to... I had to see you... You think I'm blowing you off when I'm trying to say that I-I LOVE YOU, YOU INSUFFERABLE JERK!" I lash out of hit him, but he catches my hand.

I look up to see him staring at me. "Haven." He pulls me into his chest and envelopes me in a hug. "I'm sorry." He says before he kisses my hair. I smile into his chest. "You're still a jerk." He sighs. "I know." He lets go of me a bit so he can look at me and smiles evilly. "I need to thank Rosalya later." he says. "Why?" I ask. He smirks. "Because in this dress, you actually look like you have a bust." I glare at him. "You're not just a jerk. You're a pervert to." I say as I cross my arms. "But you love me for it." I smile at him and nod. "Good." He says as he kisses my cheeks. "Because this pervert is going to kiss you whenever he feels like it." He whispers in my ear as he come closer and closer. I feel him blow air at my lips.

"Look forward to it."

**BE WARNED THIS IS NOT THE END! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!**

**Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy new year.**


End file.
